


Uyangiduduza

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753
Kudos: 1





	Uyangiduduza

INkosi uSelwyn yayizimisele ukwenza konke okusemandleni ayo ukugwema noma yibuphi ubuhlungu kowesifazane ophukile futhi ohlukunyeziwe owayefike emasangweni enqabeni ezinsukwini ezedlule futhi ayengakwazi ukumbona nendodakazi yakhe. Impilo yayinonya kuye kusukela azalwa, futhi yize ayesenesikhathi eside eqiniseka ukuthi umphefumulo ozwela kakhulu futhi omsulwa owazungeza umzimba onjalo onenkani awunakuthola injabulo kulomhlaba, umzwelo wakhe wobaba wakuthola. Ngamncenga ukuthi enze konke okusemandleni ukumnikeza okungenani ukuthula nenduduzo.

Yize uBrienne eyinto ebaluleke kakhulu kuye, kwakungekhona ukuthi ayengathanda ukuthola isisombululo salesi simo esingenakwenzeka.

Ngokuphikisana nakho konke ukubhuka kwakhe, ezinsukwini ezimbalwa wayezokwazisa uJaime. Wayengumuntu othakazelayo. Iningi lama-banderizos ayeliphathe lalimbheka njengezikhukhumezayo futhi nokugabadela, kepha izinceku ezazimnakekela zazimbheka njengendoda ecabangelayo nenomusa. Iminyaka yayifundise uSelwyn ukuthi angabethembi labo ababezithoba kontanga yabo noma abaphezulu futhi abahlukumeza abangaphansi kwabo. UJaime Lannister wayephumelele lokho kuvivinya engazi nokwazi.

Ukusebenzelana kwakhe noBrienne kwakungamampunge futhi okokuqala ezwa indlela ambiza ngayo ngokuthi 'wench', 'kubi', futhi 'ikhanda elinzima' wayefuna ukumshaya nokumenza agwinye ukuthuka kwakhe kanye nezithandani zakhe amazinyo akhe. Kodwa-ke, ngandlela thile, ngokuvela kukaBrienne, washeshe wakuqonda ukuthi lawo magama, kanye 'nethiot' ayikhipha ngokushesha nje lapho esekwazi ukukhuluma kahle, yayicishe yathandana phakathi kwabo.

Futhi, bekufanele akwamukele ukuthi akekho owakhombisa indodakazi yakhe ukubekezela okuningi njengoLannister. Ngisho naye uqobo. Ezinsukwini ezimbalwa zokuqala wafikelwa yithemba lokungakwazi ukuqonda ukuthi uBrienne wayesho ukuthini, wayedida amagama noma umane nje wayengakwazi ukuwasho kahle, ukubekezela namandla akhe aphela amandla ngemuva kwemizuzu embalwa yokubona indodakazi yakhe ikuleso simo.

Ngakolunye uhlangothi, uLannister, akazange akwazi ukuchitha usuku lonke naye ngaphandle kokumamatheka, kodwa, ehlongoza noma cha, wenza ngokungathi akukho lutho olungahambi kahle ngoBrienne. Wakhuluma naye ngokwemvelo, wamkhipha emabhokisini akhe, futhi wahamba eduze kwakhe njengokungathi kwakungamelwe ahudule uhhafu womzimba wakhe owenqaba ukusebenza kahle, hhayi umsebenzi olula ngokubheka ubukhulu nesisindo sikaBrienne.

Futhi sibonga lokho ngemuva kwezinsuku ezithile ukuthuthuka kwendodakazi yakhe bekuphawuleka. Wayekhuluma kancane futhi emangele, elokhu edida amanye amagama, kepha noma ngubani ayemqonda. Wahamba nge-limp futhi edinga ukuncika kothile, kodwa ukuhamba kwakhe kwakulula. Ucishe wabonakala ejabule, ejabule njengowesifazane kuphela angaba khona uma esondelene nendoda ayithandayo, futhi uyazi ukuthi uyabuyiselwa. Ngenxa yokuthi uLannister, kwakungekho kungabaza, wayethandana naye. Ubengayazi kusuka ekunakekeleni nasekubekezeleni kukamama cishe - into indoda enedumela leKinglayer eyayingeke ikholelwe ukuthi iyakwazi - uSelwyn waqagela ngokubukeka kwakhe.

Ngesikhathi eseyingane, uBrienne wayekujabulela njalo ukuhamba kwakhe eziNdlini zeNgadi. Wayengamkhumbula ngokuphelele ukuthi ukuphela kwakhe kungapheli emasimini ngekhala lakhe libanzi kunokwejwayelekile, ukuzama ukugcwalisa amaphaphu akhe ngomakha wokukhohlwa-hhayi ukuthi umama wakhe ubemthanda kakhulu. Wayengabukeka emubi futhi emubi ngaleso sikhathi, wacishe wabukeka emuhle kuye. Ucishe wabonakala ejabule.

Akumangazi ukuthi ngalezo zinsuku ezinde zokuvuselela kwakhe izingadi zaziyindawo yakhe ayithandayo futhi. Futhi uLannister wayewugqoka ngobumnene usuku nosuku futhi echitha amahora amaningi eceleni kwakhe, ngokumamatheka kwakhe kokuziqhenya nokubukeka kwakhe okucashile othandweni.

Indoda ekwazi ukonga isisa esingaka ayinakuba yinto edelelekayo, okubaluleke kakhulu, indoda ekwazi ukuwina inhliziyo yesiqhwaga nesihlubuki saseMaiden seTarth kufanele sibe nodumo nobuhle, noma ngabe lowomuntu wayenguLannister. Indoda ekwazi ukuthanda umphefumulo omsulwa ngaphandle kokuthathwa ngokubukeka okuyihlazo kumele ibe yinto ehlukile kakhulu.

Ngakho-ke ngalolo suku, ngemuva kokumlalela, inhliziyo kaSelwyn yaphuka ngokumane acabange ukuchitheka kwendodakazi yakhe lapho ethola iqiniso ... lonke iqiniso.


End file.
